Season 2
Background History Kingdoms The Shadow Ship Plot After the fall of Ursula's and Felix's reign, the planet is left in complete chaos. The planet is left in the hands of the Saiyan Council who are having trouble maintaining order, leading to a new threat, The Shadow Riders, who are attempting to free their leader Lord Xashin. Book 1 : The Shadow Riders A few months have passed since the fall of Ursula, with the Saiyan Citizens unable to trust the government, the planet is left with little to no order. After shortly meeting Zane, Team GT are attacked by Larthinox and Eragor, members of The Shadow Riders, who kill Zane and warn Team GT not to interfere. It is later revealed that Zane along with Ursula and 6 other Saiyans were marked as "Targets" and whenever a Target would be killed a member of The Shadow Riders would be released from a tomb and the death of all eight Targets would lead to the release of Lord Xashin, a powerful Saiyan and leader of The Shadow Riders. Team GT is tasked by Charming to protect the "Targets" and are confronted by various Shadow Riders including Larthinox, Riev, and Eragor who is in charge of The Shadow Riders but it becomes apparent that he is taking orders from a mystery man. .After the death of another Target, Goten takes things in his own hand and travels to Jehenna Temple alone to fight Eragor in hopes of finishing the fight against The Shadow Riders once and for all. At Jehenna Temple, after Goten defeats Eragor, it is revealed that Lyon is the true leader of the Shadow Riders and that Xashin is his father. As Goten begins powering up an energy ball to kill Lyon, Riev casts a spell on Goten causing him to turn to stone and ending the book on a cliffhanger. Book 2 : The White Knight Two weeks have passed since the events of Book 1, The Acolytes, a team of elite Saiyans led by Ephraim revive Goten from his state of stone. After coming to the shocking conclusion that the rest of Team GT were killed by The Shadow Riders, Goten joins the Acolytes and vows revenge against Lyon. Goten and The Acolytes meet up with Charming and Bri, who survived and the history of Xashin is revealed. Once it is apparent that Lyon and The Shadow Riders are getting closer to releasing Xashin, The Acolytes release The White Knight, a legendary Super Saiyan who defeated Xashin one year prior in hopes of preventing the final two "Targets" deaths. Throughout the book, The White Knight and Charming disagree on the future of the Saiyan race, Charming plans on wishing the people of Earth back and plans on leaving Earth with the rest of the Saiyans to find a new place once The Shadow Riders are defeated, stating that this is not their home. However, The White Knight believes that Earth is now theirs for the keeping and sees no reason why the Saiyans should satisfy the human's wishes when they pose no threat. With 7 of the 8 Targets killed, Charming reveals that he is the final Target and in order for Xashin to be released he must die. Goten and Ephraim set out to try to fight Lyon in an attempt to finish the war leaving Charming guarded by the remaining Acolytes and the White Knight. The Shadow Riders invade Diamond City and two battles commence at one time, the battle between The Shadow Riders and The Acolytes and the battle between Goten, Ephraim, and Lyon. In the battle at Diamond City, The White Knight betrays The Acolytes killing Charming stating this was the only way to ensure the future of the Saiyan race, thus opening Xashin's tomb, forcing Goten and Ephraim to retreat. Book 3 Book 4 Teams Team GT The Acolytes The Shadow Riders Other Characters Episodes See Episode Guide List